A Dream that Never Ends
by Lita Kino
Summary: A mysterious man at work, Lita's depression because she is dateless, what is to happen to the world? find out here.
1. Default Chapter Title

A mysterious figure at work, High School exams, Lita's depression over being dateless? What is to happen with the Scouts? Find out in this exciting fan fic......  
  
A Dream that Never Ends  
By: Lita the Mighty  
  
  
  
  
In the dark, peaceful surroundings of the room, with the curtains opened to let in just enough of the moonlight. She laid there in a peaceful trance. She sat up, drew her knees to her chest, and turned her head towards the window. There on top of a building, she thought she caught a glimpse of a tall mysterious man in a tuxedo and hat with white glasses. There's only one person I know whom should wear that. She thought, Tuxedo Mask, Darien, are you watching me with those cool dark eyes of yours my love? Was it you who should watch me at this time at night? She smiled and was warmed by the thought that he may be watching over her. She went back to sleep feeling warmth in her heart.   
  
The next day Serena met Lita and the other girls at the park." So Rei, have you gotten any vibes?" asked Lita. "No, everything seems alright but I'm not comfortable with that." Mina nodded. " Evil strikes when all are at peace." Serena sat down next to Artimus and Luna who were perched on the ledge of the fountain. " So what do you suppose we do then?" She asked looking to all the girls. " I'm really not sure." Replied Luna. They all just stood or sat there for a while not speaking just thinking. " Hey you guys, I've got to go okay? The entrance exams are soon, so I need to study and so do you all." Amy put in. " Lets meet at the mall tomorrow around 4:00 because I have a martial arts tournament to get my new belt. Okay?" Lita said as she looked to all the girls. The girls nodded and they agreed to meet the next day at 4:00. The girls left and went to Rei's Temple for study buddies. " So did you bring a snack Lita?" Serena said as she licked her lips. Lita smirked and said " Well you should know me better Serena" " Yippee!!" All the girls laughed.  
  
Lita felt a shiver down her spine and looked around her as though she was being watched then let it go. To be continued......^_^ suspenseful huh???  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A mysterious figure at work, High School exams, Lita's depression over being dateless? What is to happen with the Scouts? Find out in this exciting fan fic...  
  
A Dream that Never Ends  
By: Lita the Mighty  
Part Two  
  
  
  
In a dark black void, Seth stood there, mesmerized by fear of what was happening. All around him strange things happened, buildings fell, people called out his name and when he replied there was no answer. A monster with a great power was attacking him. This THING was destroying everyone and everything. He nor the others could stop it. One by one they were slowly being hunted and killed. There deaths were horrible, being torn apart, maimed and wounds so terrible it made a person sick to their stomach. He stood there at times alone, scared, and running for his life and running to help save the lives of his friends. He tried to reach them but they kept on seeming farther and farther away. They were distant and it was all he could do to keep his stomach from lurching at the site and smell of their dead bodies. All the people suffered the same great horrible gut wrenching death. A death like no other by a MONSTER that no one could defeat...  
  
  
  
Seth woke up, his bed sheets and clothing drenched with sweat. Gasping for breath and her heart beating and lunching out of his chest. His stomach turning and twisting. The nightmare was so real; he could still smell the bodies and the decade flesh. he got out of her bed and went to the door to go outside on the balcony. As he opened the door, a wind blew in. he shivered, What is that dream suppose to mean? That's not some ordinary dream, those dreams don't happen unless they are to mean something. he put his hand to his forehead to wipe the sweat and put a hand throuhg his hair . he shook his head and went to bed to see if the dream should reoccur. The dream didn't come back while he was asleep though, so he slept a peaceful slumber instead of a horrifying one.  
  
On the roof a mysterious figure stood on top of the Star Light Tower and watched over the people in the city. The figure thought to itself Weak Pathetic fools! They don't even know what's gonna hit them. The figure smirked and the thought of what was to happen to the people made the figure smirk an evil smirk.  
  
Darien was walking down the street when he and Lita bumped into each other. "Hello Lita" he said. In a sigh " Oh, hello Darien I was just on my way back from the tournament." "Darien nodded and was a little worried because Lita wasn't her normal cheerful self. " Well how did you do? And are you okay?" They both continued walking and Lita answered his question. " I finish first again..." "Wow, that's great Lita but there's something else isn't there Lita? What are you holding back?" Lita was looking down at the ground while they walked to the mall. " Darien may I ask you something personal?" He looked to her. " Like what?" " Well...do you think I'm pretty?" Darien was struck by this question and didn't want to hesitate to get her upset. " Yes, as a matter of fact I do think you're beautiful." " Really? You're not saying that just to be nice?" she asked blushing for she noticed he said 'beautiful' not ' pretty'. " No, I truly mean it." He smiled. "Why do you ask that?" " Well" she said. " I wish I had a boyfriend like the others, but they avoid me." Darien chuckled " They're probably afraid of you" he said." Well that's not encouraging" Lita said in a flat tone looking at him with a hand on her hip. " Really Darien, do you think I'm to tomboyish for a guy to like me?" Darien shook his head. " No Lita and don't change okay? You're beautiful physically and spiritually. Don't change at all." Lita blushed and bowed to him. " Thank you Darien. I must go now I need to see the others. Thank you again." He bowed back and then she ran off towards the mall.  
  
A mysterious figure now standing on a local business store kept watch over the town. The figure new what its objective was and whom it wanted. It kept a close eye on a few certain individuals. The figure stood there, chuckled and thought. Fools, Pathetic weaklings! They have no idea what is to happen to their precious homes, towns, and cities. The figure chuckled with delight.  
  
To Be Continued...^_^ What's gonna happen next? Read on to find out!!:Þ  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A mysterious figure at work, High School exams, Lita's depression over being dateless? What is to happen with the Scouts? Find out in this exciting fan fic...  
  
A Dream that Never Ends  
By: Lita the Mighty  
Part Three  
  
  
  
In a dark black void, Ami stood there, mesmerized by fear of what was happening. All around her strange things happened, buildings fell, people called out her name and when she replied there was no answer. A monster with a great power was attacking her. This THING was destroying everyone and everything. Neither she nor the others could stop it. One by one they were slowly being hunted and killed. There deaths were horrible, being torn apart, maimed and wounds so terrible it made a person sick to their stomach. She stood there at times alone, scared, and running for her life and running to help save the lives of her friends. She tried to reach them but they kept on seeming farther and farther away. They were distant and it was all she could do to keep her stomach from lurching at the site and smell of their dead bodies. All the people suffered the same great horrible gut wrenching death. A death like no other by a MONSTER that no one could defeat...  
  
Ami woke up in her home. She gasped for breath and her heart was beating, wanting out of her chest. Her eyes were wide and open. She was sweating even with the air conditioner on full blast. Ami was about to vomit at the thought of that terrible dream. Why would a nightmare like that ever happen? I've never had a nightmare as gut wrenching as this. She began to calm down and her breathing became normal. She shivered and thought I must be cold I had better turn down the air. She shivered once more and goose bumps appeared on her and a shiver down her spine. She didn't feel comfortable, she felt uneasy. She turned down the air and went back to sleep in hopes not to have that dream reoccur again.   
  
A dark figure sat, meditating on the roof of a local home.  
So now, I've found two out of four that I need to carry out my mission. Sweet nightmare girls for every night it will just get worse. The figure chuckled with delight. The figure leaped from house to house back to the Star Light tower to watch over Two of it's victoms.  
  
To be continued..... You...Must...Read On... Its gets even better! ^_^  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A mysterious figure at work, High School exams, Lita's depression over being dateless? What is to happen with the Scouts? Find out in this exciting fan fic...  
  
A Dream that Never Ends  
By: Lita the Mighty  
Part Four  
  
  
Serena ran for school for again she slept in. On her way there she caout up with Ami, Lita and Mina. " So you all slept in too?" Serena asked as she ran.  
" My alarm clock went off but I was so tired that I accidentally broke it when I smashed it." Replied Lita with a smirk. " I was studying and the time completely went by and I forgot all about what time it was and before I knew it it was almost time for school." Said Ami. " I slept in too... Artimus tried to wake me up but I just covered him so I didn't hear him. I forgot what today was so that's why I'm running late." Mina said in a smile. "Well this is my turn I shall see you guys latter okay? Bye!" Mina waved goodbye as she ran to school. " Oh man! We're gonna be late if we don't kick in the turbo!" Shouted Lita. Serena and the girls ran and made it to school and into the class before the bell was about to ring. With a heavy sigh, the girls sat in their chairs exosted from the run.  
  
The day went bye and then the girls met up at Lita's apartment. Lita's home was nice and cozy; it smelt beautiful, like a garden or she always had incense and candles burning. They were there to do study buddies today. Lita was making some food when they arrived. The doorbell rang and she went to open it. " Come on in you guys. Have a seat and make yourselves at home and ill bring you something to drink." Lita said in a smile. The girls all sat down and started to study when Lita brought out the drinks. " Here you go, ah yes." She sat down on the floor near the table and got out her books.  
"So where do we start today Ami?" Asked Mina. " Let's start with...Math"  
A loud "Groan" went into the air as she said that. Lita laid back and thought about her home. Her home was nice and cozy but it was missing something, but what is it? " Lita? Lita? LITA!" someone yelled. She stood up " What? Huh?" " Now look who's spacing out." Said Serena. " Shut up Serena!" said Rei.  
"Is everything alright Lita? I mean you don't always space out in a session of study buddies." Rei said. " Everything's okay I was just thinking how I feel like I have a family when you guys come, I feel like my parents aren't dead and you are all my sisters." Lita said with a smile. Serena sniffled and so did Mina. " OH LITA! I didn't know about that and how you feel I love you too!" Serena and Mina started to have tears come down their eyes. " Stop it you two!" yelled Rei. "Get serious here okay? You too Lita." Rei winked at Lita and she smiled. Maybe that's what I'm missing, a family to be with, and a family who is there with me everywhere. My friends can take this place in my heart. She smiled and got back to work on the first math problem she still didn't know how to do.  
  
"So these victims of mine know each other well good. Maybe two out of the three other friends they hang out with are also victims for my scheme." The dark figure thought and he watched from a distance on another building. Soon I will be ready to take over this world and its inhabitants. I am two steps closer to reaching my goal and taking control of this miserable planet. The figure let out an evil loud laugh that bellowed in the air.  
  
  
  
To be continued...^__^ Fun huh? What's this figure doing trin to take over earth? Doesn't it know that the scouts are here? And who are theses victims he speaks of that he now has under his control? Find out on the next exciting chapter of A Dream that Never Ends.   



	5. Default Chapter Title

A mysterious figure at work, High School exams, Lita's depression over being dateless? What is to happen with the Scouts? Find out in this exciting fan fic...  
  
A Dream that Never Ends  
By: Lita the Mighty  
Part Five  
  
Ami was on her way to the library to get some studding done when she felt odd. She looked behind her and looked around her. Something was wrong but she couldn't put a finger on it.   
  
A man walked out of the store, looked around him, and noticed a girl that passed him. He smirked.  
  
Ami kept walking and looking around her. I don't feel comfortable. She shivered. She then noticed a man behind her who had been there for some time.  
  
The man noticed her looking at him so he looked at the signs displaying the store names as if looking for a certain store.  
  
This man is acting somewhat weird. Ami stop this your being paranoid! She kept walking and disregarded the man behind her.   
  
The man started to follow her after he was sure she was gonna forget about him. Soon you'll be mine! He smirked.   
  
Ami turned into the library and went in. She was greeted by the same librarian everytime she came. " So came to study Ami?" asked the old man. "Yes I want to be fully repared for this exam. How are you doing?" she replied. " Oh I'm all right, so is the misses the grand kids are visiting next week so we are gettig ready for them." He said with a sweet smile. Ami smiled back and said " well have fun and tell your wife I said hi." She went off and went to the rows of books.  
  
The man stoped at the door of the library about 10- 15 minitues after the girl. He jumped and landed effertlessly on the top of the roof. " From here I can watch every person that enters and leaves and ten I can get that girl." He said to himself.  
  
Ami looked at her watch and looked through the rows and coloms of shelves. " where is Lita? She was suppose to meet me here so I could help her choose some books to study." All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder and it was a firm grip. She jumped, and looked to her surprise it was Lauren. " Hey Ami waz up?" she said with a smile. " Oh hello Lauren, you gave me a frieght..." with a smile she said " Well I normaly do give people a fright I cant help it. Just Like Lita I cant help being strong." They both smiled " So what are you here for Lauren?" " Um... Well... Im here just looking around always time for a change." A sweat drop appears. "Well that's good Lauren."  
"Well I have to go Ami see ya at school." "Bye Lauren" Lauren bowed and then left.  
  
Lauren took a breath and sighed. Man I thought she might have caught on about why I was here. Ha! Me read? Get a life! Humph... Well I better get to watching her and see if any of her friends come then it will be easyer to catch them all. Lauren smirked an evil smirk and her eyes started to flicker a light in them.   
  
"Ami!" Lita said in a loud wisper. " Lita" Ami said in reply. "Your late you know?" a sweat drop appeared on Lita and she said I know I'm soory I got side tracked with Serena I' m realy sorry." They both smiled and Ami said.  
" Oh well that's okay here are some books and we can sit here and start reading them okay?" Lita noded.   
  
Dame! Lita's here. I could take Ami but not with Lita here I can out fight her not with all my strenghth. I wouldn't be able to use my powers because I don't want people to notice . I will have to think of some thing. She smirked and said " Bingo."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... Who is this Lauren person? Why does she and that man want Ami and her friends? Read the next fan fic to find out what happens.  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

A mysterious figure at work, High School exams, Lita's depression over being dateless? What is to happen with the Scouts? Find out in this exciting fan fic......  
  
A Dream that Never Ends  
By: Lita the Mighty  
Part Six  
  
Lauren stood there, "So what do you suppose we do now?" She said on top of a building with a man. " Well, give it some time. The Boss says that we need one more person before we are set. After we get the other three captured then the real fun can start." He smirked and looked to Lauren. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He said with a charming smile. Lauren blushed and looked away. " Well... no actually you haven't told me that." He smiled and looked back towards the crowded streets below.   
  
Darien was walking when he saw Setsuna and Hotaru. " Well hello their Hotaru, Setsuna." They bowed and said hello. " What has you out on such a pretty day as this?" He said with a smile. " We were on our way to see Rini and go to the park and see Amara and Michele after that." Hotaru said in a happy go lucky voice. Setsuna smiled and said " Well that's pretty much our day. What about you Darien?" " Well I'm on my way to see a friend of mine. He called me saying he had something to tell me and so I'm on my way there."  
Setsuna nodded and then looked at her watch. " Oh dear! We must be going Darien so we can go to the park and have time for..." Setsuna smiled and spelled in a whisper so Darien could hear. " I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M" "Oh... Well have fun you two tell the others I said hello." He said with a smile. They both went on their own separate ways.  
  
Darien stopped at a Martial Arts studio. He went inside.  
  
Lauren watched from afar. Well. What do we have here? Lets see where Darien is going and lets see if he has befriended a person whom is to be one of us. She said with a smirk then teleported herself to the studio.  
  
Darien looked around the studio and found a man his age alone in the room punching and kicking a bowing bag. " Hey Seth!" Darien shouted. He turned around and found Darien standing near the counter not too far from him.   
"Darien! How are you my friend?" They shook hands and started to talk. " Darien I think you should know why I called you here." They sat down on the couch in the back room. Seth gave him a cold soda. " Darien I have been having some weird dreams. They are terrible dreams. I guess you should call It a nightmare not a dream. You see what happens is a MONSTER is terrorizing me. It goes around and it maims and kills people. This dream is very disturbing to me. It seemed so real. I could smell the flesh decaying and when I went to help someone they just seemed farther and farther away." He gulped down some of his soda. " I know it is weird but I was feeling uneasy so I thought I could call you and you would understand me." Darien smirked, sat back and said " Well Seth I don't know what this dream means but I can find out. I have a friend who can read dreams. Now has this happened speraticly or is it every night?" Seth put the cold bottle to his forehead. " Every single god dame night Darien and it gets worse and longer and scarier." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Okay then I will go to my friend and check this out for you okay Seth? In the mean time if you should need me call me for anything." Darien said as he got up and was heading for the door. " Thank you Darien, Thanks a lot." " No problem Seth" Said Darien. He then left the building.  
  
As Darien was walking down the sidewalk, he bumped into a tall pretty girl. " Oh excuse me ma'am," said Darien. " Oh my... Well that's okay hunny." She winked and continued to walk. Darien blushed and continued to walk.  
  
Lauren kept walking. Now that Darien is gone now we can clime our prize. I hope he accepts his fate like I did. She went into the Studio.   
  
Seth wiped his face from the sweat and drank the last of his soda when he heard a voice. " Um... Excuse me! Is anyone here? Hello?" He went to the counter and found waiting there a beautiful girl with brown hair and green eyes. " Hello there may I help you?" he said in a charming voice. " Yes you see I would like to keep in shape. I heard you offered Karate or some kind of Martial Arts and I wanted to keep fit and learn some self defense for a girlfriend and me. Could you help me with that?" She said in a sexy tone. " Well how about I take you to the back and give you a free lesson and let you try me... I mean the program out miss." He said with a smile. She giggled " Well aren't you naughty. However, I like them naughty and not nice. How about you show me right now?" She leaned over and kissed him then after a couple of seconds she let go.   
  
He gasped for breath and said " Wow." " That's just a sample of what I'm capable of." She smirked. He looked into her eyes and then he felt a change come over him. "Well how do you feel Seth boy?" He began to shake and fell to his knees. " Wha..Wha..What did you dd..d..doo to ma me?" He said. "I only awakened the power in you. Do you feel it flowing through you sweety? No need to worry the boss will teach you how to use it." She said with a smirk. She grabbed his arm and then telepoted them to the hideout.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...WHAT HAPPENED! I mean what do they want with these people. Read the next chapter to find out the next victim they capture. ^_^ Fun huh?  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

A mysterious figure at work, High School exams, Lita's depression over being dateless? What is to happen with the Scouts? Find out in this exciting fan fic......  
  
A Dream that Never Ends  
By: Lita the Mighty  
Part Seven  
  
Rini was walking with Setsuna and Hotaru. Rini had just arrived and was welcomed by Setsuna and Hotaru when she arrived. The day went by as they went to the park and met up with Amara and Michele. They were all walking towards the ice cream shop when Lita turned from the corner.   
  
" Lita!!" cried Rini. Lita turned her head around to see Rini running towards her. Lita opened her arms and picked Rini up and swung her in the air with a big hug.   
  
" Rini! When did you get here? How are you? How is your mother and everyone else in the future?" Lita just noticed Amara, Setsuna, Michele and Hotaru. " Why hello there everyone how are all of you?" She said with a smile.  
  
" We are just fine Lita. Rini arrived today and so Hotaru and I met her at where she was going to land. Then we went on a picnic at the park and then we were on our way to the ice cram shop with Amara and Michele." Setsuna replied.   
  
" Well looks like you had a busy day little princess." Lita said to Rini. " Well I'm on my way to the Martial Arts Studio and go talk to the Master of the gym about some questions I have."   
  
Amara had been quite up till this time. " I will go with you Lita. I have to talk to you about something." Amara looked to Michele and the others " Is that all right?"  
  
" Go on I will see you latter." Michele said with a wink. Amara nodded.   
" All right then lets go Lita." " Okay" she replied.  
  
" What is it that you wanted to ask me Amara?" Lita asked after they were away from the others. " I wanted to come with you to the studio because I walked by it earlyer and had an uneasy feeling about it. I noticed that it was the same one you go to so I wanted to come." Amara looked to the grond and said in a sheepish voice. " I also wanted to ask you some questions... more of I wanted advice on cooking. You see Michele and I have been together for a while now and I wanted to bake something for her. You know something that came from the heart." Lita smiled and said " Well I can do that. Don't worry Lita the Mighty can get you a full course meal that you can make in no time. When do you want to come over? I can arrange my scheldual for anytime." They were nearing the Studio when Amara felt a strange presence.   
  
" Shh" said Amara. She grabed Lita's hand and went and hid around a tree near the Studio. " What is it Amara" Lita said as she looked over her shoulder at the studio. " Remember when I said I felt a strange force near the studio? Well I just felt it. Something is not right we need to transform okay? Are you ready?" Lita nodded.   
  
" URANUS PLANET POWER!" Amara yelled as she held up her transformation stick.  
  
" JUPITER PLANET POWER!" Lita yelled as well.   
  
The two scouts transformed into there sailor outfits and then went into the studio. " Be on guard Jupiter" Jupiter nodded. As they enterd the door they saw a man and a woman flickering from their sight and then vanish. " What happened?!" exclamied Jupiter. " They where teleported to somewhere. Come on look around for clues." They searched and found nothing. " Come on lets go and tell the others about this." Uranus nodded and then de-transformed and Jupiter did the same as they headed out.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... Whats to happen next? Find out in the next chapter of A Dream that Never Ends.  



	8. Default Chapter Title

A mysterious figure at work, High School exams, Lita's depression over being dateless? What is to happen with the Scouts? Find out in this exciting fan fic......  
  
This Fan Fic has been dedicated to my best friends. I have so many I want to dedicate it to, but the main people are: Star and SarahStarFlower. They have influenced me to write on fan fiction.net. I want to thank them so I hope you all like it.  
  
  
A Dream that Never Ends  
By: Lita the Mighty  
Final Chapter  
  
Lita and Amara ran off to tell everyone of the evil force they encountered earlier. They told the soldiers what had happened. Lita was distressed, but she wouldn't show it. Amara wouldn't show that she is distressed, she wouldn't let them know she is weak. Lita made a small smirk. I won't do that either. She left the others and went back home after they had all discussed what happened.  
Oh Seth, where are you? Are you okay? I swear I will get you. I don't know how but I will. Lita smiled to herself and continued to walk. In her mind, the same thought of Seth vanishing kept replaying itself.   
  
Lauren stood next to a man. "So Lord Toronaga, what is to happen with this man? In addition, when do Lord Ishido and I go after Ami? Our friend Seth, or should I say Lord Yosho, will be ready and then we can unite our powers to take over the world and then sell it off for the bounty that is wanted." Lord Toronaga laughed an evil laugh.  
  
Ami felt a shiver down her spine but disregarded it.   
In the shadows lurked two dark figures. The female counter part went after the girl in front of her.  
Ami felt uneasy, then she felt a hand on he shoulder. A voice whispered into her ear, " You are ours Lady Yamato-hime." Ami froze in her steps, turned, she found nothing, and no one was there. Ami turned around to continue walking but instead there stood a tall dark man with long blonde hair.  
"Hello there Ami, or should I say, Lady Yamato-hime?" the man smirked.  
Ami looked at hime with fear. "Why...Why do you c...ca...call me Lady Ya...Yamato-hime?" she asked nervously.  
" Oh you don't remember, oh well we can fix that. Lady Miaka!"  
Lauren came out of the shadows.   
" Hello their Lady Yamato-hime." Lauren smiled.  
Ami was shocked. "Lauren! You're in on this?"  
"Of course silly, there is a BIG bounty on this planet and we have a power that can take over the planet and we would be able to sell it." Lauren smirked.  
"Not if I can help it." Ami was about to transform when Lauren held up a stick.  
"Your gonna need this aren't you? I mean you're not able to transform without it, MERCURY." Lauren teased.  
Ami looked at her in shock. "How, how, did you get that?" Ami asked in shock.  
Lauren chuckled and looked to her counter part. "Are we ready?" she asked.  
The man nodded. "Okay Ami we are going to see the boss. Just think, your life will change and the life you could live with the money we could make. Ha ha! We will have so much fun." Lauren smiled and put out her hand.   
" Let's go Ami if you cooperate you won't get hurt. If you resist.." she looked to Lord Ishido and smirked. " Well let's just say you don't wanna resist. Now lets go we have 2 days left to deliver this planet."   
Ami thought about it. She wouldn't have a chance against them. She took Lauren's hand and they all vanished.  
Greg stood there in shear terror. I knew this was going to happen. I must go tell the others! He ran off to go find the others.  
  
To be continued. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. I have 2 more chapters coming and they are being made as you read. Ill have them out so but I hope you like them! Thanks   
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Okay like I am REALY REALY sorry. I know its been a LONG time sense I finished this story but with my busy school life and my t.v schedule I forgot all bout it. So here is the last chapter to A Dream that Never ends.  
  
  
The Final Chapter to A Dream that Never Ends.  
  
Lady Miaka and her lover opened the doors for their guests. The scouts all grew cautious. They entered a lightly lit room that over looked the earth. There was a figure, the figure had its back turn to them and was staring at the earth.   
  
"Truly a beautiful place if I may say so myself, but to many Humans." The figure spoke, it seemed to have a deep voice like a male. Sailor Moon spoke. " Okay, we are here, what do you want now? What is this talk about the earth and money? Also what have you done with Ami-chan?!" She exclaimed.  
  
The man laughed and turned around. His features where that of a middle aged man. He wore a black shirt and had on a pair of black baggy pants and black boots. His hair was pulled back in a pony-tail and it looked greasy in the light. He had a long thin black mustache and a goatee that was also thin, black and long.   
  
" Let me introduce myself. My name is Lord Toronaga-sama and these are my minions." He singled for his minions to come out of their places. " You have already met Lord Yosho and Lady Miaka. You have not yet met Lady Yamato-hime and Lord Ishido. Now you have met all of us. Now to tell you about us." He grinned and sat down upon a floating chair, his minions stood there gazing at the scouts without emotion. " Ami-chan!" Greg whispered almost to himself.  
  
"Please sit make yourselves comfy" He gestured and chair came out of no where and made them sit in them. Jupiter and Mars exchanged worried glances. " Now you see many, many years ago before the moon kingdom our ancestors where bounty hunters. Now we didn't just find bandits and petty crooks, no no we took over whole civilizations and planets. Now you see Lady Yamato-hime's great ancestors turned on us, they where the best we had. Her grandfather turned on us and was a traitor. He took his wife and offspring to the moon kingdom. There he hid from us and his children had children, when she was born she was raised to be in the queen's court. Her parents never told her of this and that is a shame to for her brain is a marvelous thing that is needed in this group.  
  
"Then the fight with the Nega-verse came. He contacted us and told us about what was happening. We had a strong hatred towards him but we couldn't ignore him for he was one of us no mater what. When we arrived we where to late, then generations went by. You see, because your 'Ami-chan' has been on the earth and moon kingdom for so long she never realized her powers or the ability never to age. For years we tried to find her and then we where beginning to weaken. We split and that is how Lord Yosho ended up on earth. He forgot all about his former self and he has lived his life the way he has. We where fortunate to find them for we were given a new job.   
  
This is where we lead to why we are here. We are here to take over this measly planet and to destroy everything on it."   
  
Sailor Moon opened her mouth and was quickly silenced. " Don't start with your ' Oh but why? Become good and live among us and see what these people are truly like, see the goodness of their hearts' crap! Unless you pay me a higher price then my employer then forget it! I only change my mind with money" he rubbed his fingers together signifying money.   
  
Lady Miaka and Lord Yosho held hands. Jupiter was watching them the whole time, she only half heard what the man was saying but she didn't care. She couldn't stop thinking of Seth and that girl. How could this be? She thought. She was startled when Uranus stood.  
  
" Enough of this, she can say her sappy things but what is the price this planet holds so dear? I will either pay it or I shall fight you. You may decide this outcome." Uranus said in a calm clear voice. The man glanced at her and laughed. " Well for one thing you don't have enough to pay me in your lousy EARTH money. Your money is as fake to me as play money is to you. But if you truly must know it is equivalent to 5 trillion earth dollars. Yes surprising huh? Well it is a lot and like I said you cant pay it. And as for fighting..." He looked to Lady Yamato-hime and nodded. She stepped forward and in an instant she was right behind Uranus, with a quick movement she shot her in the back. Everyone gasped in horror as she fell to the ground. Lady Yamato-hime walked calmly and slowly to her current position.  
  
The others ran to the now dead Uranus. Neptune cried and held the dead, cold, lifeless body in her arms. Lady Yamato-hime put away her gun and stood still, no emotion being expressed.   
Jupiter stood, emotionless, she glanced at her. She thought to herself. " How could she move that fast? Why did she do that? That's NOT the Ami-chan I know... he must be controlling all their minds, I would bet my life that this is all his doing and that his story isn't true at all." She thought to herself. Lord Toranaga-sama grinned. " Why Jupiter, what a stern face you have, may I ask you why? Is it because you are about to die or is it because you can do nothing?" he said with a grin.  
  
Jupiter faced him and walked forward slowly, her face stern and her motions unpredictable. " Lord Toranaga-sama, you have gone to far now. That was it, I cant believe you would do that to a person. I cant believe how you enjoy taking a person's life just for money." Jupiter clenched her fist. She looked him straight in the eyes. " YOU ARE TRULY A MONSTER! YOU LIAR!" That isn't true!! You've brain washed them! You are a hideous monster I ca..." she was cut off when Lady Miaka appeared in front of her and hit her in the gut. Jupiter fell to the ground in pain, she clenched her gut and fell over in the pain that consumed her. " Shut Up its no use to be brave it will just get you killed." Lady Miaka said with a smirk. She kicked Jupiter on the side, sending her flying into the air and hitting the cold metallic wall. The rest of the girls gasped and where consumed with fear, Sailor Moon began to have tears fall down her cheek. Mars stood and formed a fist, and murmured. Lady Miaka grinned. " What was that Mars? I couldn't hear you." Mars looked up and with a cold, teary eyed expression. " You all are no match for us, you are all monsters!" She exclaimed in a harsh tone. Lord Yosho disappeared into the shadows unnoticed.  
  
Jupiter heard faint voices, she could barely see anything in through her left eye. She felt something warm flowing down her neck and her eye. She felt her head swirling as she got up. She could feel the cold metallic wall and she could feel the blood she left from her head. She staggered forward out of the shadows. She nearly fell when an arm grabbed her and helped support her. She could see his face but couldn't fully make it out. At that moment she became unconscious and unaware of the soft voice. All she could hear was " Lita I'm so sorry, no longer will I pretend against this monster..." Then the voice vanished. All she could say was " Seth?!" She went limp and fell asleep her blood dripping.   
  
Lord Yosho came out of the darkness, his clothing filled with blood. Lady Miaka had Sailor Mars in her hand, held high above the ground, she threw her and Mars landed unconscious upon the floor. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He thought to himself. " How could I have been so blind? She is nothing but deadly beauty, nothing good, enough of this I shall no longer hurt those whom I love." His eye brows narrowed as he walked towards Lady Miaka. She was standing there in triumph, mocking them all. His hand went outwards...  
  
Lady Miaka was feeling great about herself, she laughed and mocked them. " You all are most pathetic." She looked to Lord Toranaga-sama " May I finish them all? What is the point they wont negotiate and we have the planet anyway." She said with a flashy smile. The Lord nodded and she grinned. She held out her hand, unaware of Lord Yosho, in her hand a bright red circle formed before she was able to throw it at the last remaining scouts her hand was grabbed. " YOSHO! NO DON'T!!"   
  
Greg was kneeling down next to Sailor Mars, she was alive, but unconscious. He picked her up and turned towards the others. He stood there, amazed to find one of the men, the one with brown hair and a little rat tail pony-tail. He stood next to Lady Miaka who had a round light, the size of a softball in her hand. She was yelling at him, Greg glanced at Ami, she looked still so beautiful to him. He quickly brought Mars over to the others. "Look it is no use for us staying here, Jupiter is dead for all we know, Uranus is dead, and Mars is unconscious. Pluto you must get them all out of here, they cant use their planet transport. Get them out while they are still alive or concise!" Greg exclaimed in a low, harsh voice.   
  
Sailor Moon was about to object but them realized it was the best. She looked to Ami and sighed. She whispered, almost to herself, " Good bye my friend you shall be missed." She looked away at that emotionless figure and nodded to Pluto. They all huddled together and disappeared.  
  
  
The scouts arrived in the central park, they all sighed and looked to the sky. Saturn and Chibi-Moon looked around for Greg. " OH NO!!" Saturn and Chibi-Moon exclaimed. Everyone looked to them. " We forgot Greg and Jupiter!!" exclaimed Chibi-moon. They all looked to the sky in despair. " GREG!!!!!!" Sailor Moon yelled with tears.  
  
Greg watched the struggling battle between the two villains. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement in the darkness. It was Lita, he though to himself " OH no she must be weak, she isn't Sailor Jupiter anymore!" he was shocked. He glanced at Lord Toranaga-sama, he could see a hint of pleasure with the battle between his minions.   
  
Lord Yosho and Lady Miaka struggled to gain control of the power ball. " You traitor!!! Look what happened! They got away!!!" Lady Miaka exclaimed as she fought for control. Then in a sudden movement she was stabbed in the heart by a flying object. Lord Yosho gained control and threw it at Lord Ishido. Lord Ishido gave out a long, loud painful scream of agony. The ball of power hit him and her desolved in midair. Lord Yosho, Lita, Lady Yamato-hime, Lord Toranaga-sama, Greg and the agonizing Lady Miaka gasped in sheer shock of the incident.   
  
Lita stumbled forward with a heavy breath. Her aim was true despite the state and position she was in. Her head was throbbing and she could barely see. Lady Miaka had been shrieking in pain until she had taken the dagger Lita always kept with her was out. Lady Miaka glared at her in pure hatred. Lita could tell that the Lord was obviously taking an enjoyment in all this fighting, seeing who would become the victor. Lady Miaka grabbed Seth's arm and spoke in a clear sincere voice with a sympathetic look on her face. " Help me my love, Lord Yosho help me defeat her forever and then we can take over this planet and everything else just you and me." She flashed him a seductive smile. He looked at her with a cold face. " Get off me, I am no longer 'Lord Yosho'! My name is Seth and I don't love you! I never have! I only love one person." Seth looked away and towards Lita. Lita smiled a surprised and weak smile, her head throbbed and she was tired what she would do for a long rest, then she thought about how nice it would be if that rest included her in Seth's arms all through the night. " Boy Lita you must be in some bad shape if your thinking like that!" she thought to herself. Seth turned back to Lady Miaka and grabbed her neck. " You bastard!" she breathed with a quick snap she hung lifeless in his grasp. He laid her upon the floor and ran to Lita.   
  
Greg watched the whole thing from the shadows. He cautiously and sighlently crept through the shadows towards Ami. He was determined to save her all he had to do was kill that monster and then it would be all over, this dream, no its not a dream, he thought to himself, it's a nightmare!  
Greg walked over and grabbed the dagger that laid at his feet. He hesitated as if deciding to go through with this. He bent down slowly and softly and grabbed the dagger just as he got up Ami was behind him. He jumped in surprise, shock, and terror. Lady Yamato-hime held out a pistol.  
She looked at him and gently took off her glasses. " And what where you going to do with that? Greg?" She asked with the gun pointed at him. The gun was a .55mm and it had a laser tagerter on it, the light was aimed for Greg's head. Greg stuttered and was in terror. " Answer me!! Where you going to kill me? Or had you planned to kill my master?" she glared at him. Greg smiled. " Your still beautiful Ami, you truly are and you look even sexier in that leather out fit." Greg sighed and tried to sweet talk her, he tried to by himself some time to plan something or get close enough to grab the gun or even to make her remember.   
  
Seth held the badly wounded Lita in his arms. " Lita! Lita! Can you hear me? Are you okay? Speak to me!" he was frightened for her breathing was faster and her eyes where closed, she didn't move. " LITA!!!" She moved her head upward and touched his face. " I'm fine, help Greg, Ill be fine, help Greg rescue Ami from that monster." She smiled warmly with pain as she spoke.   
Seth looked at her and cried for he thought he nearly lost her. His mind raced, " What do I do? What can I do? Wait!! The chair is the main control, the chair he sits upon! But I cant destroy it unless he is off it." He thought to himself, then he realized the solution. "Lita I have a plan..."  
  
Greg continued to talk, she didn't seem to be buying it, she continued to fire at him as he ran and spoke. " Ami come on! All I want to do is take you home and make you better!" she shot a bullet at him but he dodged it. " Shut up and stand still!!! I'm not AMI for the last time!!" she continued to shoot as he ran. Then a click click click could be heard. " Dame it!" she exclaimed "no more bullets." She threw the gun on the ground and a small knife was produced from her sleeve. She held the knife and walked calmly but briskly towards Greg.   
  
Lord Toranaga-sama smiled and watched as the battle was being held.   
  
Seth and Lita scurried towards Greg as he ran towards them dodging bullets being shot from Ami. They hid behind a pillar in the room. " Greg we have a plan, here I want you to distract Ami so that I can shoot Lord Toranaga-sama, he is just a human with great technology, he has no special powers except for the tools he has made from machinery." Seth spoke quickly. " so that's how Lady Miaka...I mean Lauren produced that ball of power!" Greg exclaimed, Seth nodded. " Okay you understand?" Greg nodded. " Okay Lets go, Lita you stay here and rest your to weak to fight." Lita nodded and sat in the darkness her head throbbing in pain.  
  
Greg ran and Ami immediately chased him Lord Toranaga-sama didn't realize Seth moving in the darkness, Seth crept up behind his chair. He cocked his gun,suddenly Lord Toranaga-sama knew what was happening but it was too late, Seth pulled the trigger. It went through and hit Lord Toranaga-sama as well. The chair short-circuited and Seth ran away, just in time before the chair blew up.   
  
Ami ran after Greg and then in a sudden course of action she fell, she felt like she had just been hit with a brick. She screamed in terror as the chip in her body malfunctioned. The pain was o much that she fell unconscious, unaware of Greg's gentle voice and strong arms around her.   
  
The three hero's gathered together, Ami was unconscious, Lita was on the verge of passing out, Greg had a few cuts and scrapes, hit cloths where lightly torn, Seth had dirt and dried blood on him, they where all tired. " Come follow me I'll program the ship to self destruct and then we can be transported to earth." Seth said as they walked.  
  
Serena and the girls had already buried Amara, they all where silent, Rei had awaken she laid in her bed at the temple, that is where they all where. All where greatly saddened by the incident, then they saw in the sky a large explosion in space. " No Lita, Greg. Ami!" Setsuna exclaimed in a loud voice. Everyone turned from the explosion in sadness. The girls decided to leave Rei in bed and get some fresh air. As they all walked out the door, their heads hung low in despair. Serena looked up. Her eyes widened in surprise and her eyes filled with tears of joy." LITA, AMI, GREG, SETH!!!! YOUR ALIVE!!" Serena ran towards them, the others looked up in astonishment and ran towards them as well. Lita's arms was over Seth's should as he carried her in his arms her head leaned lovingly against his chest. Ami hung limply in Greg's arms still breathing, sleeping a silent sleep. The girls all rushed to them crying in dispear and Setsuna, Hotaru and Michele ran to get some bandages and start a bath to wash them of their blood.  
  
" Seth I want to thank you for all you have done." Lita spoke in his arms. Her head still throbbed with pain. Seth glanced at her and looked into her eyes. " Lita I..." Lita placed a finger over his lip and she bent upwards painfully to kiss him. He met her kiss. All her pain ceased for in that moment there was no pain, she laid in his arms and he stayed by her side through out her healing.   
  
Greg had laid Ami in on of the beds at the temple after she was taken care of. He looked down upon her and smiled. A tear formed in his eye, Ami opened her eyes and looked upwards. Greg gasped and bent over and kissed her. " Welcome back my love." He said charmingly. Ami smiled and kissed him back.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Okay so this was it, my story the whole enchilada, look out because I will soon finish Ami-chan's Victory as well. I don't own any of these characters except for the following " Lady Miaka/Lauren, Lady Yamato-hime, Lord Yosho/Seth, Lord Ishido, and Lord Toranaga-sama. I hope you have enjoyed my story and thanks for the reviews. ^_-  
  



End file.
